Väkivalta luo väkivaltaa -ja kierre jatkuu
by Lyhty
Summary: [Sijoittuu itseasiassa kirjan maailmaan, koska pohjaan kaikki tekstini aina alkuperäiseen teokseen] Alex on palailemassa yksin vuokrakasarmiin, jonka luona häntä odottaa poikajoukko valmiina kostamaan kaiken, mitä hän ikinä on tehnyt. Tarina on ikäänkuin alku sille, miten hän olisi saattanut erkaantua väkivallasta toisten kaltaistensa ansiosta. Käytettynä kielenä nadsat.
1. Glazi glazista ja enemmän

**Kellopeli appelsiini kuuluu Anthony Burgessille, enkä minä sen hahmoja lainatessani tee senttiäkään rahaa.**

**Vaikka tämän tarinan alku on mitä on, ei tätä ole tarkoitettu non-con fikiksi. Kirja kun nyt vain sattuu olemaan vähän omanlaisensa. Halusin kirjoittaa jotakin nopeammassa tahdissa ja tämä teksti on tehty noin parissa päivässä, harjoituksenani Alexin hahmon kanssa, jotta tuntisin hänet mahdollisimman hyvin. Saa nähdä, miten käy. Lopputuloksessa pitäisi olla 3-4 lukua, kukin suunnilleen samaa mittaa kuin tämä ensimmäinenkin.**

**Huomasin, että teksti on todella puhekielistä verrattuna kirjaan ja olen aikeissa korjata asian pikimmiten, samalla kun julkaisen uusia lukuja. Teen myös parannuksia esimerkiksi kielioppiin ja sanojen toistuvuuteen (olen ylikäyttänyt sanaa minä), jotta tekstini vastaisi kirjaa mahdollisimman hyvin.**

* * *

**Väkivalta luo väkivaltaa -ja kierre jatkuu**

**Osa:I**

**Glazi glazista ja enemmän**

**:**

Se tapahtui yhtenä holotnana notsina. Mä voin vieläkin vidioida tosi harasoo sen kaiken. Meidän mustat potkusaappaat ja belajan lumen niiden ympärillä ja alla ratisemassa rousk-rousk-rousk ja jostakin tosi ylhäältä satelevat valkeet hiutaleet, ei niin erilaiset kuin Korovan keinolumi.

Me oltiin just otettu pienesti yhteen Billyboyn ja sen drugien kanssa, lähinnä siten, että ne oli olleet maassa anelemassa pelastusta ja kohtaamassa aina välistä mun nogaani, gilettiäni tai nyrkitettyä rukaani. Myös mun drugani oli hoitaneet oman osansa. Pim oli tehny sitä yhtä ainoaa asiaa, jossa sen saattoi sanoa olevan elämässään onnistunu. Se oli ketjuttanu ja ketjuttanu, huohottaen koko ajan sonnin lailla ja saaden Billyboyn roskasakin perääntymään ja hajaantumaan, jolloin me kolme muuta saatettiin ottaa kukin omat kohteemme ja alkaa tanssahtelemaan niiden kanssa kuin vihaset kollit jollakin syrjäsellä ulitsalla.

Mutta nyt me siis oltiin poistumassa, suuntaamassa omiin osoitteisiimme jokainen. Mun tippaleipäni humis iloo mun muistelelssa punaista toveria, joka jälleen kerran oli vuodatettu mun kunniaks ja hymyilin ihan maljenkisti ajatellessani sitä. Mun sisällä vielä alkuillasta pistelleet maito-plussan terät oli tylsyneet ja ne oli korvannut uupumus ja nuutumus, joka vaati viimeseks voitelukseen vanhaa kunnon Ludwig vania.

Mun drugat olivat menneet jo omiin kameroihinsa ja nyt mä kuljin ominnokkineni samalla hiljasesti vihellellen Beethovenin viidennen sinfonian ensimmäistä osaa. Da da, se oli ollu tosi onnistunu vetseri kaikkine jekkuineen ja kujeineen. Me oltiin putsattu kaks makasiinia, ihan vaan aikamme kuluksi, minkä jälkeen olimme saapastelleet yhteen ljuukkuun, jota oli sillä hetkellä asuttanu vaan yks nuori uhkarohkee ritsa. Tarpeetonta on varmaan kertoo, mutta mä luulen, että meidän vierailun jälkeen se tuskin enää avaa oviaan vieraille maltsikeille niin innokkaasti, oli sen papana ja emä paikalla tai ei.

Se oli ollu harvinaisen harasoo niin nuoreks, ollen ehkä vaan kymmenen tai ykstoista eikä siten edes vielä tennari, mutta oli silti tapellu ja koettanu purra mua useempaan otteeseen. Kuitenkin saatuaan osakseen vähästä nyrkitystä ja mut sen sisuksissa se alko oleen tosi rauhallinen ja Pimin kohdalla, jonka mä olin määrännyt viimeseksi jonossa, se ei pomiloinu enää yhtikäs mitään vaan ainoastaan ää-äs glazejaan hurmeenpunasiks. Mä huokasin, vetäen holotnaa ilmaa sisään ja päästin pienen villin naurunpätkän ajatellessani tota kaikkee.

Tullessani omaan kortteeriini mun maljenki virne kuitenkin vähän hyytyi vidioidessani vanhan kunnon vuokrakasarmin edessä jotain, minkä ei olis pitäny olla siellä. Se oli Billyboy ja sen haiseva kaveri, jonka nimeä mä en ikinä hotsinut muistaa. Se oli sellainen bolsoi maltsikki, rasvanen pehko gulliverinsa peitteenä ja jokin kasvain keskellä litsoaan, jota jonkun muun koristuksena olis kai kutsuttu klyyvariks.

Mä olin nyt ihan ominnokkineni, ilman drugieni luomaa selustaa, joten dva mua vastaan, mä ollen vain yksi, oli uhkaavaa, oi veljeni. Kuitenkin mä päätin ottaa asian rauhallisesti. Ne oli kunnolla piestyjä ja hitaita ja mä olin tosi skoryi liikkeissäni, joskin jo siinä vaiheessa iltaa aika väsyny. Niinpä mä niille huusin, jääden seisomaan useen askelen päähän siitä mihin ne just oli paskaset olemuksensa asetelleet.

"Mikä onkaan saanut teidät kaks näin uhkarohkeiks tähän aikaan? Eivätkö selkänahkanne saaneet äskösestä ihan tarpeekseen?"

Ne ei vastanneet mulle ihan heti, mikä sai mut hiukka hermostuneeks, jolloin mä olin jo huikkaamassa jatkoa, kun Billyboy yhtäkkiä sai jadzikiinsa liikettä.

"Kyllä sä tiedät, mitä varten me täällä ollaan", se mölis typerästi, tuijottaen muhun sitten tosi pistävällä tavalla, jollasta mä en siltä ennen ollu vidioinu. "Sä vain esität rohkeaa ja vahvaa johtajaa, kyllä me se tiedetään, mut ilman drugias sä et ole yhtään mitään."

Sellaset slovot sai mut varpailleni, mutta mä en halunnut näyttää sitä. "Mun ei tarvitse todistella sun kaltaselle vastenmieliselle hujamordalle asemaani", mä tokaisin.

Hetken ajan nää kaksi vain toljotti muhun, niiden glazit kiiluvina ja vaarallisina sysipimeessä notsissa enkä mä ollenkaan ponjannut mikä niiden uppo-outo katse oli. Mä en kuitenkaan ollu huolissani, ollen kotioveni tuntumassa ja selkeästi meistä kaikista parhaimmassa vireessä.

"Niinhän sä nyt pomiloit", se toinen totesi yllättävän pehmeellä golossilla niin bolsoiks veikkoseks, "Vaan katsotaan, katsotaan mitä sä pian sanot. Mä vähän veikkaan, että se et enää kauaa tule oleen noin varma itestäs." Se astui muutaman askelen eteenpäin, Billyboyn tullessa mukana ihranen leuka tanassa ja mä valmistauduin hakemalla gilettini kahvaa oikeaan rukaani, jolla mä sitä olin tottunut käyttelemään virtuoosimaisesti.

Sillon Billyboy kuitenkin teki jotain, mitä mä en ollu osannut odottaa vaikka mun olis pitäny. Se huus eläimellisellä äänellään jotakin, mistä mä en ihan heti saanut selvää, kuitenkin kun useemmat rukat tarttu mun pletsoihin ja nogiini takaapäin mä tajusin, että se oli ihan varmasti antanut näille toisille maltsikeille hyökkäyskäskyn, jota ne nyt sitten totteli. Mä en ehtinyt edes nähdä mitään muuta kun epämääräsiä tummia hahmoja katufalloksen kelmeässä valossa, kun mut oli painettu pistelevän holotnaan maahan, jossa mä sit makasin mahallani lievästi tuskasena, koska muutama niistä oli päättäny osittain saapastella mun selkäni päällä.

"Mitä vittua tää on?" Mä huusin heti tunkioni auki saatuani, "Tää ei todellakaan ole rehellistä, senkin kalhuit!"

"Ai ai, nyt se sitten välittää siitä, mikä on oikein ja mikä väärin", mä kuulin jonkun jossain veer pomiloivan ja saatoin sitten tuntee, miten potkusaappaan kova, rosonen pohja, johon oli kerääntyny ties mitä kalia kaikilta yöllisiltä reissuilta alkoi painaa entistä gromkimmin mun poloiseen rankaani. "Sä et ole tainnut tehdä itsellesi selväksi sitä, että me ollaan aina oltu lakien ja kaiken sellasen ulkopuolella?"

"Da da", mä huohotin, "Mutta toisten maltsikkien kimppun ei tällain hyökätä. Mikä teistä on tehny noin älyttömiä?"

"Ja milloin kukaan meistä olis yhtikäs mitään sun kanssas sopinu?" Kuulin Billyboyn kysyvän. Sen oli pakko olla kumartunu johonkin tosi lähelle, koska mä saatoin kuulla sen slovot niin harasoo mun ookoissani.

Samalla mä kuitenkin totesin, että mun rukani olivat edelleen täysin vapaat ja niinpä mä olin aikeissa kohottautua niiden varaan. Silloin mä saatoin kuulla pienen tuskasen parahduksen, kuin jonkun eläimen äänen pääsevän mun omasta gorlostani, sillä samalla hetkellä ne muut tuntemattomat maltsikit oli tajunnu sen ihan saman ja nyt joku niistä painoi nogallaan mun kättäni kipeesti maahan. Mä saatoin tuntea pohjaan tarttuneet maljenkit kivet ja ehkä jonkun muinaisen, tutisevan musikan purinten sirut mun lapani selkämyksessä.

"Helvetin helvetti!" Mä sitten karjuin, pyristellen ihan tosissani näiden kaikkien saastasten ruhojen alla. "Missä on Billyboy, missä on se typerä eläin, joka tän kaiken alotti?" Näin sanoen mä onnistuin vetämään vasemman lapani pois puristuksesta ja kääntymään selälleni, jolloin useampi maltsikki oli kaatua mun päälle.

"Tässähän mä", jollotti silavainen porsas mun edestäni. Mä en sitä juuri voinut vidioida, mutta kohotin silti nogani, jolloin mun metallilla vahvistettu patiininkärki kohtasi harasoosti humahtaen Billyboyn jalkovälin suunnasta, josta se tuskin oli odottanu olevan tarpeen pallejaan suojella.

"Ole hyvä, veli veikkoseni", kähähdin napaten samalla kirvelevään rukaani vanhan kunnon gilettini ja vilauttaen sen kiiltelevän terän ulkosalle kuin pannunkahvan. "Senki runkkari."

Ja niin mä sitten tottuneesti sivalsin eteeni kyyristynyttä kasaa niskaan, loikaten näin vamos ja ohi, Billyboysta, saaden nyt mahdollisuuden ensimmäisen kerran silmäillä, ketkä mun kimpussa oikeastan oli.

Siinä oli useempi tosi bolsoi tselovek, kuusi tai seitsemän, ja ne seisoivat mun edessä rumilla litsoillaan hämmästyneet irvistykset.

"Mitä virkatte, oi te saastaset, kuonaset pellet? Mikä on asianne tän halpamaisen Billyboyn kanssa?"

Se maltsikki, joka oli ollu alusta asti tässä kaikessa mukana tuijotteli mua nyt tosi halveksuva katse räppänöissään. "Ne kaikki haluaa kostaa sulle. Niistä jokanen on joutunu viilleltynä miliisien kuulusteltavaks sun takias."

"Teidän pitäis vaan oppia olemaan varovaisempia rabotoissanne", mä pärskähdin huvittuneena, koska ne tosissaan oli tullu tänne asti syytteleen mua asioista, jotka kaikki oli ihan niiden omaa ansiota. "Kehittykää vähän, niin mun toimiini ei enää ole tarvetta."

"Vitun nulikka", yks niistä sylkäs, "Vitun räkänokka. Me kyllä saadaan toi sun omahyvänen virnees katoomaan, ootahan vaan."

Mä olin aikeissa nauraa noille uhkarohkeille slovoille, mutta samalla mä kuulin äänen, jonka mä tunsin tosi harasoo ja joka vilisti ilmassa kilisten ja kolisten kun kalkkaro, ilmassa viuhuvan ketjun, joka pian sivals mua terävästi ja tarkasti rystysille, jolloin mun oli pudotettava gilettini rotvallille, jossa se sitten makas nukkavieruna.

"Ai ai", Billyboy mutis, laskiessaan koko läskin olemuksensa mun rakkaan teräni päälle, "Eihän me sulla tämmösiä voida antaa olla." Näine slovoineen se nosti mun aseeni maasta, heilutellen sitä voitonriemusesti paksuissa, kömpelöissä sormissaan, joiden kynnenaluset oli tosi paskaset ja mustat.

Nyt mä havainnoin, että heti mun gilettini pudottua nää toiset vieraat maltsikit oli alkanu lähestyä mua yhtenäisenä rinatamana ja mä vidioin mielssäni kaikkia mahdollisuuksiani.

Siinä vaiheessa mä ihan todella ponjasin, että näitä Billyboyn drugia oli mulle ihan liian monta, joten mä päätin ottaa uuden suhtautumistavan. Skoryi mä siis kiepahdin tarkasti kannoillani, lähtien harppomaan vuokrakasmarmi 18 A:n taivaanporttien lailla kutsuvia ovia. Ja ne kaikki oli mun perässäni kun jonkun poroporvarin vahtikoirat.

Mä kuitenkin tulin ovelle, riuhtasten sen auki ja syöksyin sisään, pois holotnasta ulkoilmasta. Mun olisi vielä ylöstäydyttävä, aina kymmenenteen kerrokseen asti, hissin ollessa edelleen paskana.

Ensimmäisten askelmien keskelle mä ehdin, kunnes saatoin tuntea miten joku toverillisesti ketjutti mua lapojen väliin. "Uh-", mä parahdin, horjahtaen tämmin voimasta hiukka eteenpäin, jolloin joku tarttui mua jaloista kiinni, vetäen mut sitten pitkin pituuttaan niille portaille, mikä sattui aika tavalla, enkä mä saanut henkeä.

"Mitkä ovatkaan nyt mietteesi?" Huohotti Billyboy jostakin alhaalta ja mä saatoin tuntea, miten mun raatoani raahattiin takas sinne mistä mä olin just tullu. "Alex, Alex", se sitten pomiloi verkkaisesti ikäänkuin tilanteesta suuresti nauttien, "Mulla on idea, josta sä et voi kieltäytyä."

"Ja mikähän vittu se olis?" Rääkäsin mä, koettan samalla tarrautua kaiteeseen pysäyttääkseni menon, joka oli jatkumassa suuntaan, johon mä en sen halunnut jatkuvan.

"Tuu tänne, niin mä näytän sulle."

"Helvetin homorunkkarit!" Huudahdin potkaisten jossakin mun näkemättömissä olevaa maltsikkia, joka välittömästi päästi mut irti, kähähtäen kun kuoleva eläin ja saatoin kuulla sen romahtavan selälteen portaisiin toisten äännellessä hämmentyneinä ja epätietoisina, jota ne aina muutenkin oli.

Veer mä en kuitenkaan päässyt, sillä samalla kun tää toinen kaatui tuli joku toinen, potkasten mua kipeesti ja huumaavasti gulliveriin ja aivan pieneks hetkeks kaikki valot mun tippaleivässäni oli pimeenä.

Aika pian mä kuitenkin tunsin tolkkuni palailevan, joskin mun koko olemus tuntu humisevan ja jossakin tanssi maljenkeja tähtiä ja valopalloja. Mä saatoin todeta niitten vetäneen mut askelmia alas ja oli nyt kiskomassa mua kohti paskana olevaa hissiä, jonka ovet oli vain osittain paikoillaan.

"Mä en vittu teidän nöyryytettäväks suostu", mä rähähdin purinteni välistä tarrautuen ovenkarmiin molemmin rukin, mistä seurasi se, että mä sain tosi harasoon iskun kynsilleni, enkä mä enää voinu ottaa kiinni mistään.

Niin mut raahattiin kovakourasesti sisälle ja mä makasin keskellä saastasta räkästä lattiaa huohottaen. "Mitä te kalhuit oikein aijotte?" Mä kysyin ihka hämmentyneenä räpytellen vieläkin glazejani sillä niissä yhä tanssivat pikkiriikkiset tähdet. "Mikä onkaan suunnitelmanne, arvon elikot?" Näin mölähdettyäni mä tunsin, miten jonkun tosi paskanen potkusaapas uppos mun tunkioon, jolloin punanen toveri veri alko pulputa siitä, sotkien mun yökostyymiä ja jo valmiiks saastasta lattiaa. Öh-öh mä kähädin, millä mun oli tarkoitus ilmasta niille niiden olevan haisevia homoja vailla minkäänlaista sivistystä tai käsitystä siitä, mikä oli oikein.

Jotenkin mä tuskaltani onnistuin avaamaan okulaarejani, jolloin mä saatoin vidioida olevani siinä maltsikkien käsittelemässä hississä ja nää kaikki oli kerääntyny parveilemaan mun ympärille.

"A vot", virkkoi Billyboy seisten osittain mun päällä, "Nyt kun me ollaan saatu sut kiinostumaan asiasta on varmaan aika esitellä suunnitelma." Mä en vastannut mitään, lähinnä siks etten mä voinut, jolloin se teki jotain, mitä mä en siltä ollu osannu odottaa. Jo toinen tollanen sinä notsina, mä havainnoin. Ehkä se paskapää oli tosissaan oppinu jotain. Noh, jokatapauksessa se alko ulostautua sen kuteista, pudottaen ensin mustat trikoot ja sitten hyytelövuoan ja kaiken muun tovaran lattialle toisten maltsikkien vaan katsellessa vierestä, niidenkin glazeissa sama omituinen ilme kun Billyboylla oli koko ajan ollu.

Hetken ajan mä vain tuijotin sitä. Nyt mä ponjasin, että ne ei niinkään halunneet varsinaista ultraväkivaltaa tai punasta toveria vidioitavakseen. Ton ilmeen ja olemuksen mä tunsin tosi harasoo, mutta olin aina yhdistänyt sen devotskoihin tai ritsoihin tai johonki sellaseen kaliin.

"Njet!" Mä koetin huutaa, mutta ainoo ääni, joka musta lähti oli maljenki kähähdys, jota seurasi kova tämmi kylkeen, jolloin mun oli pakko käpertyä kokoon kuin joku umpitylsä hyönteinen sillon kun siltä on repiny kaikki jalat hevoon. Niin mä sitten saatoin tuntea, miten useemmat kovakouraset käpälät alkoi kiertyä mun ympärille, repien mun kostyymiä veks kuin mä olisin ollu se sen iltanen avuton ritsa valmistautumassa vanhaan kunnon in-out-in-out käsittelyyn.

"Ei!" Mun onnistui nyt rääkyä tukahtuneesti, "Te vastenmieliset paskakasat ette tätä tee!" Vastaukseksi slovoihini mä sain vain uuden iskun kylkeen, jonka jälkeen bolsoi potkusaapas laskeutui mun mahan ja rintakehän päälle ja mä huokaisin avuttomasti kaikki ilmani pihalle. Mä luonnollisesti koetin kynsiä siihen patiiniin liittyneenä ollutta nogaa, mutta tää maltsikki ei juuri välittäny ja mä sain kovan tämmin ketjusta hönööni, minkä jälkeen mä lähinnä vaan ynisin vaimeasti. Ne otti mun rukani huostaansa, painamalla ne entisellä tyylillään lattiaan.

Nyt muhun todella sattui ja hurme, joka yhä pulppus mun raollaan olevasta tunkiosta alkoi valua pitkinä räkäsinä rihmoina lattialle ja mun kaulalle. "Vitun zadinnuolijat", mä äännähdin loputonta limavanaa lattialle kakoen ja ehdin juuri ja juuri vidioida, miten joku liikahti ja seuraavaks mä tunsin gromkin iskun palleihini, minkä jälkeen mä tein tuttavuutta aika lommoseen hissin seinään, joka peilas mun kärsinyttä muotoani.

"Anteeks, veljet, anteeks tosta mitä mä menin pomiloimaan. Anteeks kaikesta mitä mä olen teille tehny", mä nyyhkäisin samalla itseäni kohtaan inhoa tuntien, "Eikö me mitenkään voitas sopia tätä jotenkin muuten?" Kukaan ei mulle heti vastannu, mihin mä olin jo ikäänkuin ehtinyt tottua, ne kun olivat vaan vähän ylempänä kun eläimet ja lähinnä siks, että ne osas muodostaa ja käyttää slovoja, joskin aika vaihtelevin tuloksin.

Siinä saastassa levyttäessäni mä saatoin nyt vidioida Billyboyn, joka oli nyt kumartuneena mun yläpuolelle pannunkahva sojossa ihan kun sen samaisen aulan proleja esittävän maalauksen nakut raadot maltsikkien jäljiltä. Nyt jokin todella alko mennä mun sisällä riks-raks ja mä halusin huutaa.

"Da da da, siinä se nyt on, meidän kaikkien pikku sankari", myhäili se typerästi, litsollaan ilme joka oli kun hyeenalla, "Mutta kuule ihan tosissaan, ei me voida hoitaa asioitamme muulla tavoin."

"Mut-mut", mä yritin solkata mun ääni ihka maljenkina ja heikkona, "Jos te vaan päästätte mut pois ja sovitaan, etten mä enää koskaan tule teidän alueille, a vot?" Mun slovot sai nää toiset maltsikit hohottamaan ja mulkoilemaan mua tosi likasesti.

"Voi sua, ethän sä sellasta mitenkään kykenis lupaamaan, kyllä me sut niin harasoo tunnetaan." Noin pomiloiden ne sitten potkas mut ympäri ja kiskas pletsoista kiinni pitäen osittain lattiasta ylös, mun taistelessa koko ajan raivokkaasti vastaan. Kaikista niistä rukista mä löysin yhdet, jotka oli uskaltautuneet uhkarohkeesti tosi lähelle mun litsoa ja mä kävin niiden rystysiin kiinni jolloin ne rusahti matalasti ja tyydyttävästi. Tästä tuumasta mun kiduttajani eivät kuitenkaan ljubljutaneet jolloin joku nyrkitti mua vielä muutaman kerran, minkä jälkeen mä aloin olemaan melko yhteistyöhaluinen ihan mihin vaan.

"Mä haluan, että sä musitat tän", Billyboy huohotti hikisesti hyvin lähellä mun vasenta ookoani, "Mä haluan, että sä muistat tän aina, Alex-Poju."

Vastaukseksi multa se sai vaan heikon ynähdyksen ja mä purin koko purukalustoni yhteen niin että se kirveli. Mun jazikilla maistu hurme.

Sitten se sukelsi mikä sattu ihan hulluna ja mä kuulin niiden hoh-hoh-hohottavan entistä innokkaammin. Sillä hetkellä mä vihasin kaikkea, mä vihasin Billyboyta ja jokasta sen drugista ja sitä hissiä ja lattiaa jolla mä avuttomana levytin, mutta eniten mä vihasin itseäni, joskaan mä en ponjannut miksi. En mä koskaan ennen ollut itseäni vihannut.

Se kaikki olis ollu tosi huvittavaa, jos se olis tapahtunu jollekin muulle kun teidän nöyrälle kertojallenne, mutta mä olin vakaasti päättänyt kestää sen enää kertaakaan valittamatta. Mun päätös tuli kuitenkin koko ajan entistä vaikeemmaks totetuttaa, sillä mitä kauemmin tää kaikki vastenmielinen kali jatku, sitä heikommaks mä itseni ja raatoni aloin tuntea.

Billyboy ei kuitenkaan selkeestikään ollu vireessä lopettaa ja mä tunsin, miten kuvotus nousi mun sisällä, tullen koko ajan entistä gromkimmaks ja gromkimmaks, kunnes mun teki mieli alkaa yök-yök-yökkimään mun sisuskaluja ulkoileen. Siihen mä en kuitenkaan suostunu, sillä en mä tosissaan ollut aikeissa alkaa tekemään sellasta kalia niitten kaikkien paskasäkkien nähden. Niinpä mä sitten vaan nieleskelin kuin joku vitun idiootti, koettaen epätoivoisesti pitää kaiken tovaran mun sisäpuolella ja estää sitä ylöstäytymästä.

Billyboyn lopetettua kompoilunsa tuli toinen maltsikki ja sitten toinen ja sen jälkeen taas toinen, aina tän haisevan maailman loppuun saakka. Ja koko ajan sairas tunne mun sisuksissa kasvoi veer veer veer ja mä pelkäsin sen tulevan yli.


	2. Kadonnut yhdeksäs

**Tulen editoimaan jossakin vaiheessa uudestaan.**

* * *

**Väkivalta luo väkivaltaa-ja kierre jatkuu**

**Osa:II**

**Kadonnut yhdeksäs**

**:**

Mä löin hönöni kovaan, limaseen lattiaan. Limanen se oli lähinnä siitä syystä, että sille oli syljeksineet ja saastaansa tuottaneet nää itseään inehmoiksi kutsuvat elikot. Törmäys oli sattunu, mä jotenkin etäisesti ponjasin, mun litsoni alkaessa peittyä johonkin kuumaan ja ihka tuttuun tahmaseen ainekseen, jonka luultavasti olis pitäy pysyä turvallisesti mun sisäpuolella.

Se kaikki oli kun olisin vidioinut itseni jostakin kaukaa, belajan pilvensutturan reunalta, josta mä tälle vieraalle maltsikille vilkuttelin, Bogin taputellessa mua samalla toverillisesti pletsolle ja arkkienkeli Mikaelin tehdessä vanhan kunnon peukalotempun osoittaen sillä mulle kohti kultasta porttia, joka näytti kutsuvan mua luokseen. Tai jotain sellasta kalia.

Mun kiduttajarunkkarini oli lähdössä, jättämässä oman henkilökohtasen pikku bljadinsa siihen vaan retkottamaan ja palailemassa tavallisiin yötoimiinsa ilman mua. Mä saatoin tuntea lattian tömähtelevän niiden ylikasvaneiden ruhojen alla, kun ne lonkoili ulos samalla yhä tosi ilkeesti ja paskasesti hohottaen.

Nää maltsikit antoi vielä yhden kunnon voimannäytteen räsäyttämällä ulko-oven kiinni tosi gromkisti eli kovaa ja mä vannoin kuulevani miten sen saranat antoi himpun periks niiden rukissa, ennenkun ne oli kokonaan veks.

Heti mä en tehnyt yhtään mitään levyttäen just siinä mihin ne oli mut kovakourasesti viskanneet loppuunkulutettuna ja unohdettuna, kuunnelen oman raatoni valitusta. Mä en ljubjutannut, mitä just oli tapahtunut. Ensin mä olin ollu ulkona, sit mä olin ollu sisällä ja sit mä olin alkanu seurata tätä uppo-outoo elähänyttäkuvaa päähenkilönään nuori tennari-parka, joka oli tullu kaikkien pettämäks ja sit sille oli tehty hirveitä, tosi vittumaisia juttuja. Ja nyt muhun sattu, todella sattu, mutta mä en tiennyt, oliko se mun sisä -vai ulkopuolella joka niin koski. Mä vaan olin siinä, glazit yhteen liimautuneina ja toivon, että jos en niitä enää ikinä avais, kaikki vois ehkä palata siihen, mitä ne oli joskus ollu ja olisin taas sama.

Sitten mä kuitenkin havainnoin, etten mä voinut jäädä siihen enää makailemaan, koska mun kuteet oli jostain syystä revitty riekaleiksi tosi harasoo ja se lattia oli aika holotna, kunnollisen sisälämmityksen puuttuessa tästä yhdyntä -tai yhteisödomista kokonaan. Siinä hyytelöidessäni muhun iski myös toinen ajatus, kauhee pelko ja pakokauhu siitä, että ne mulkut vois olla tulossa takas, enkä mä todellakaan halunnut niiden löytävän mua itsekseni enää toista kertaa.

Niinpä mä siis asettelin lapani alleni ja työnsin niin kun vaan jaksoin, nousten huojuen kaikille neljälle rikkoselle raajalleni. Mä siirsin oikeeta rukaani hiukka vasemmalle, osuen johonkin umpituttuun ja tosi harasoosti juuri mun lapaani sopivaan. Se oli mun rakas kurkunleikkaajagilettini, minkä Billyboy oli aikasemmin ottanu. Ilmeisestikään se ei ollut tahtonut sitä muuten, kun mua kiusatakseen ja tietenkin pitääkseen Kertojanne mahdollisimman harmittomana. Se terä tuntu tosi hyvältä ja jotenkin mulla alkoi olla paljon turvallisempi ja varmempi olo, kun mä sitä sormeilin, puristaen sen sitten nyrkkiini.

Nyt, kun käsillä oli jokin, millä puolustautua mä tuumailin, että uskaltaisin ehkä tuulettaa räppänöitäni ihan maljenkisti ja niinpä mä ne avasin ja toivoin välittömästi, etten olis sitä tehny.

Mun gulliveria alko särkeä ja sekin vähänen valo, mitä siinä tilassa oli kävi mun oknoihin käsiks kun ne olis ollu sen riistaa. Vaikka tää kaikki sai mut tuntemaan oloni bolnoiks, mä en kuitenkaan lopettanu, sillä mä tosissaan halusin päästä pois siitä paikasta ja niin skoryi kun vaan mahdollista. Tuskasesti irvistellen ja huohottaen mä siis sain jalkani alleni, joskin ainoastaan seinässä kiinni roikkumalla.

Siinä vaiheessa mä olin jo tottunut niihin mua ahdistelleisiin valoihin, saattaen nyt kunnolla vidioida mua ympäröivää kaaosta. Se koko hissi oli roiskittu jollakin krasnajalla nestellä, jota oli prolen tasa-arvosesti niin lattialla kun seinissäkin, mistä se valu hitaasti alas, muodostaen pitkiä vanoja mennessään. Se aine oli hurmetta, mä etäisesti ponjasin ja maljenki virnistys nousi mun tunkiolleni. Joku oli tosissaan saanu osansa tän maan toivojen huvittelusta. Mä olin vähällä nauraa sille ajatukselle. Ja sitten mä sen ymmärsin.

Kaikki veri katos mun litsostani ja raajoistani ja mä tunsin oloni tosi heikoks ja täriseväks. Mä tajusin, että se kaikki mun eteeni roiskittu toveri ei ollut kenekään muun kun teidän nöyrimmän kertojanne vuodattamaa.

Mä otin odin, dva askelta davai, tuijottaen vielä hetken sitä näkyä, kunnes käänsin selkäni ja lähdin kompuroimaan parhaani mukaan kauas siitä kaikesta. Se ei liittynyt millään tavalla muhun, mä järkeilin, mä en halunnut sen liittyvän muhun.

Niin sitten kiipesin niitä loputtomia portaita, tuntien oloni koko ajan kauheemmaks. "Vittu", mä nyyhkäsin mun gorlossa tuntuvaa kuristavaa tuntemusta vastaan ja hinkkasin mun kiirettä glazieni kirvellessä polttavasti, "Vitun vittu". Se ei kuitenkaan auttanut yhtään mitään, koska ne asiat ei ollu jääny sinne hissiin johtuen siitä, että mä olin sieltä lähteny, ollen juuri se maltsikki, joka sitä kaikkea kalia mukaanaan kantoi.

Jossain seitsemännen kerroksen kohdalla mä tunsin, miten se ensin tosi maljenkina alkanu kuvotus alkoi ihan tosissaan vellomaan mussa. Sitä punasta toveria oli ollu paljon, gallonia ja gallonia pirskotettuna kun joku maali ja jostain syystä se ajatus inhotti mua. Mä kuitenkin jatkoin ihankuin en sitä olis muka huomannutkaan, koska halusin päästä oman ljuukun rauhaan. Mä voisin ehkä kuunnella Ludwig vania, raksuttelin, se ehkä sais mut käymään taas entiseen malliin.

Sitten se kaikki saasta vaan ilmottamatta ja tosi röyhkeesti tuli yli ja mä kuulin itseni päästävän örk-örk-örk äänen ja tyhjentävän kaiken, mitä mä ikinä olin syöny niille rappusille. Mä kirosin entistä raivokkaammin, lyyhistyen siihen tasanteelle kun joku haavottunu elukka ja toivoin, että se kauhee bolnoi tunne olis menny ohi. "Sitä oli niin paljon", mä kuulin itseni jostain kaukaa kärisevän, "Voi Bog, sitä oli ihan liikaa."

Mä heivasin vähäsen eestaas siinä lattialla, ryömien sitten kaiteen luokse, jossa roikkuivat jonkun musikan kalsongit, ja repäsin itseni ylös tosi skoryi, mikä ei ehkä ollut ollenkaan hyvä idea, koska se sai mut yökkäämään vielä pari kertaa ja mun tippaleipäni oli täynnään kihiseviä valopalloja, jotka hätyytteli mun ajatuksia sinne tänne, enkä mä saanut otetta niistä yhdestäkään.

Jotenkin mä sit hinauduin kipeistä nogistani ja selästäni ja pletsoistani ja zadistani ja gulliveristani huolimatta kotikoloni ovelle. Avain mulla yhä jotenkin oli mukana säilynyt ja mä otin sen esiin, survoen sitä lukkoon niin että metalli melkein katkes sinne sisälle ja rynnistin kameraani papanan ja emän mun toimistani välittämättä, koska ne oli kai taas ottanu kunnon annokset jotain rauhottavia uniensa pehmitteeks tietoisina mun tavanomaisista vaatimuksistani.

Nytkin mä olin aikeissa tehdä saman kun joka ikinen vetseri, eli vetäistä esiin jonkun platon mun vaikuttavasta kokoelmastani ja pistää sen pyörimään kunnes mä tosissaan olin ihan harasoossa harmoniassa kaiken mun ympärillä tapahtuvan ultraväkivallan kanssa.

Niinpä teidän Nöyrä Kertojanne sitten vidioi arvioivasti koko pitkää plastinkojen riviä ja valitsi yhden, joka aina oli varma valinta: Ludwig van Beethovenin yhdeksännen sinfonian.

Mä laitoin sen pyörimään, istahtaen tosi lauhkeesti mun punkan reunalle ja aloin hitaasti kiskomaan paskasta yökostyymiani hevoon. Se ei ollu kauheen helppoa, koska ihan jokaseen kohtaan musta sattu yhä ja se asu oli osittain tarrautunut mussa itsessäni olleisiin repaleisiin. Lopulta päädyin repimään itse ne viimeset riekaleet päältäni. Ei sitä kuitenkaan enää olis voinu käyttää, järkeilin.

Mulla oli menny siinä ulostautumis puuhassa jonkun aikaa ja Ludwig van oli ehtinyt päästä toiseen osaan, Molto vivanceen, josta mä erityisesti pidin, koska se ikäänkun toimi maljenkina esileikkinä ennen varsinaista ihan lopussa tulevaa puhdasta iloo kohden. Nyt kun mä kuitenkin kuulostelin sitä, mä en tuntenut yhtikäs mitään muuta kun pohjatonta väsymystä kaikkeen ja musta alko tuntumaan siltä, että mä oikeestaan halusin vaan sammuttaa koko paskan.

Mä en kuitenkaan laittanu sitä pois vaan jatkoin kuuntelemista, kellistyen sitten siihen patjoille nogat yhä lattialla roikkuen. Siinä meni toinen osa ja kolmas alko ja mä vaan kuuntelin päästen neljänteen osaan asti ja kohta mun kaikista kaijuttimistani pauhasi tselovekin mahtava, bolsoi golossi, jolle kuoro aina vastas. Jokin mun sisällä muuttu sillä hetkellä ja tyhjyys alko täyttyyn jollain ja aluksi mä olin odottava sitä kohtaan. Kuitenkin sen kaiken jatkuessa mun mieli alko täytyyn kuvilla ja tunteilla, joita en tiennyt mulla olleen ennenku vasta nyt.

Mä saatoin nyt tosiaan vidioida sen kaiken. Mut itseni avuttomana, tärisevänä ja verisenä ja Billyboyn sen kaiken saastan laella ylpeenä, ympärillään ne vieraat maltsikit, jotka väitti mun olleen syyllinen kaikkeen niiden typerässä elämässä. Siitä ajatuksesta muodostu elähtänytkuva, joka pian liitty päistään yhteen ja alko kiertää sairasta kehää, jolle ei ollu loppua. Aina, yhä uudestaan, mä tunsin sen laiken kalin raadossani aina yhtä harasoo kun se olis tapahtunut just sillä minotalla. Oli kun niiden oksettavien kaltippaleipien likaset käpälät olis vieläkin kähmineet mun kallisarvoista, nuorta lihaani luvatta ja aikeitta lopettaa.

Mitä kauemmin mä sitä asiaa mielessäni kääntelin, sitä vihasemmaks tunsin itseni. Mä olin raivoissani sen homorunkkarin takia, sen mitä se oli kehdannut mennä tekemään, mutta mä olin myös ihan yhtä raivoissani itselleni, kun mä olin sallinut sen ja antanut sen sian tehdä mitä se sitten ikinä tahto.

Tietenkin mä olin tuntenu itseni vihaseks aikasemminkin mun melko lyhyessä viistoistavuotisessa elämässäni, mutta tää mun nyt tuntema viha oli jotain ihka uutta. Se oli väkivaltasta ja hallitsematonta, eikä mulle ollu lainkaan väliä, mitä mä vahingoittaisin, kunhan mä saisin vidioida jonkun kärsivän. Se oli uppo-outoa, koska yleensä mä tunsin oloni tosi harasooks sellasten halujen iskiessä.

Mä vaan levytin siinä, onnettomana ja tunsin, miten mun litso alko kostua mun itseni tuottamasta vodasta ja mulle tuli mieleen että taas mä valutin nesteitäni niiden kalmulkkujen takia ja se sai mut vollottamaan entistä pahemmin seinälle huolellisesti asetellun synkän ja tuomitsevan Ludwig vanin mua tuijottaessa. Ja koko ajan mun oman surkeen golossini taustalla kuoro huus onnee ja iloa, mutta mä en sellasta voinut sisälläni tuntea.

Ja kun musiikki oli saavuttanu todellisen huipentumansa ja mun olis pitäny huutaa silmittömästä taivaisesta onnesta mä nousin uudestaan ylös, loikaten sen arvioivan kuvan luokse ja iskin siihen gilettini niin että se terä meni vähän seinänkin sisään ja sivalsin sen keskeltä kahtia. Niiden nyt irrallisten, viillettyjen kasvojen repsahtaessa paikoiltaan ja paljastaessa takaansa valkosen vahingoittuneen tapetin mä pudotin aseeni.


	3. Molokotsaita ja drugia

**Vihaan oman tekstini betalukemista, eikä tälle ole muita tarkistajia, anteeksi. Näyttäisi siltä, että tästä tarinasta tulee pidempi kuin alussa ajattelin, joskaan en tiedä, miten pitkä. Minulla on juoni ainakin kuudelle osalle. Tämän osan kieli on korjattu mahdollisimman hyvin kirjaa vastaavaksi.**

* * *

Väkivalta luo väkivaltaa-ja kierre jatkuu

Osa:III

Molokotsaita ja drugia

Mä säpsähdin tähän maailmaan muodottomasta unestani nihkeänä ja likaisena ää:n ääneen, joka tuli kameran oven takaa mun näkemättömistä.

"Alex", se pomiloi hiukka korotetulla äänellä, "Oletko sä menossa kouluun tänään?"

Mä en ihan skoryi vastannut sille, puljaten asiaa mielessäni. En tietenkään ollut menossa muinaiseen ja homeiseen taulukkoon, jossa ne ei tajunneet musta mitään. Kukaan ei tiennyt, ajattelin tosi katkerana.

"Alex?"

"Mä luulen, että musta ei ole sinne tänäänkään menemään, lähde sä vaan valtiontorille", äännähdin niin tavallisella tavalla kun vain sain aikaiseksi kipeältä gorloltani. Emä kuitenkin taisi kuulla miten vaikeaa mun oli ääntä tuottaa ja se päästi maljenkin kähähdyksen, joka kai ilmaisi järkytystä ja huolta ainokaisesta, ikäänkuin esikoispojastaan.

"Voi poika-kulta", se mumisi huolestuneella emämäisyydellään, josta todella saattoi kuulla, että se fossiilirukka välitti musta, "Oletko sä varma, että voit jäädä tänne yksinäs?"

"Da da", ynähdin ihka oikeasti niin väsyneenä kun miltä kuulostin, joskin se uupumus oli osittain toista laatua kuin mitä emä kuvitteli, "Kyllä mä pärjään ominnokkineni, kuten aina, lähde siis ja anna mun uinua."

Se poistui vielä joidenkin sopotusten saattelemana ovelta ja jäin miettimään omia slovojani. 'Kyllä mä pärjään' olin möläyttänyt. Se ei tuntunut enää olevan ihan totta. Mä en halunnut apua keneltäkään, sillä vain Alex tiesi oman parhaansa, niinhän sen vain oli oltava.

Mä olin vakaassa aikomuksessa painua takaisin pehkuihin, mutta sellainen ei tuntunut enää onnistuvan. Se kaikki oli taas palannut. Tuska ja viha ja tunne siitä, että mun olisi pitänyt kieltää kaikki tapahtunut, että jos kukaan saisi siitä tietää mä en tulisi selviämään. Jos kukaan ei tietäisi, järkeilin, ei mitään oikeastaan edes ollut muuttunut.

Kuitenkin mun mieleeni hiipi ajatus pohjattomasta ja äärettömästä tyhjyydestä. Ihan maljenkisti Teidän Kertojastanne tuntui siltä, että jonkun olis pitänyt olla sen kanssa, ikäänkuin kuuntelemassa mitä aivot ajattelevi ja sitä rataa. Sitten oli vielä epämääränen vyöry ihan toisenlaisia tuntemuksia, joista mä en kyennyt ottamaan selvää. Ihka ainoana saatoin käsittää vain sen, että niiden samanaikainen tunteminen oli jotain, mitä mua ei hotsittanut kokea. Oma olemukseni hämmensi mua, oi pienet veljeni.

Niinpä mä sitten piehtaroin pahnoillani, kunnes gulliver alkoi tuntua yhtäkkiä ihan liian ahtaalta ja pomppasin ylös ynähtäen mun fyysisen olemuksen vastustellessa olojen muuttumista vastaan.

Mä katselin ljuukkuani. Se oli samanlainen kuin ennenkin. Pitkät plastinkarivistöt siisteinä ja järjesteltyinä paikoillaan, samoin kuin peili, josta mua takaisin katsoi ikäänkuin väsynyt ja ryvettynyt maltsikki, jonka koko litson poikki kulki yksi harasoo tämmijälki ketjulla räpsäistynä. Sitten mä sen havaitsin: Ludwig van, kunniapaikallaan, mutta ei enää sellaisena kuin sen saatoin muistaa. Säveltäjämestari oli tuhottu, revitty, silvottu, ollen nyt enää vain belaja haamu entisestä, sitä niin harasoosti pukeneesta ankaruudestaan.

Mä tuijotin sitä hetken ja jossain mun klyyvarin sisällä pisteli. Ja vaikka tunsin niin, en tavallaan tuntenut mitään sitä näkyä silmäillessäni, en mitään paitsi tyhjyyttä, ääretöntä tyhjyyttä, jossa Bogille tai millekään sellaiselle kalille ei ollut tilaa. Jokin mun sisällä oli vetnäyt omat maljenkit vitosensa enkä saisi sitä enää ikinä takaisin.

Huokaisin syvään ja aloin etsiskellä aamutakkiani, koska mä todellakin olin koko ajan ollut ihan naku, kuivanutta ja kutittelevaa hurmetta ja likaa lukuunottamatta.

Ää:n lähdettyä mä sitten ulostauduin, raahautuen vanhaan kunnon toilettiin, jossa aloin raivokkaasti hinkata sitä mussa ollutta paskaa irti. Noustessani olin huomannut, että mun sängyn päiväpeitto oli myös ihan nyt jo kuivaneen punaisen hileen koristelema ja se mun olis kanssa ihan itse hoideltava pois päiviltä.

Kuuma voda poltteli tosi ikävästi, kirvellen mun nahassani olleissa ruhjeissa ja palkeenkielissä, mutta se ei jaksanut kiinnostaa. Mun sisällä tuntui paljon kauheammalta. Se oli alkanut heti kun mä olin herännyt unen auvoisasta mustuudesta, jossa mitään ei tarvinnu tuntea sellaisena kun se hereillä olevassa todellisuudessa oli.

Siistiydyttyäni menin keittiöön, vidioiden siellä sitä, mitä mulle oli sinä päivänä ää:n toimesta äidinrakkaudella jätetty. Siinä oli pari keitettyä munamunasta ja joku harasoon vaalea leivänlohmo, sekä yhtä uudenuutukaista tsaimerkkiä sullottuna pyöreään astiaan, jossa oli kansi. Mun ei tehnyt yhtään mitään mieli, mutta tottumuksesta etsiskelin itselleni mukin ja aloin lämmittämään vodaa juomaani varten.

Oli hyvä, että papana ja emä ei koskaan olleet päivisin paikalla, sillä niiden oli muinaistakin muinaisempina otettava osaa yhteiskunnaksi kutsutsutun oravanpyörän pyörittämiseen. Ne eivät koskaan tulisi näkemään mua sellaisena kuin mä sinä aamuna olin, ajattelin, mutta se aatos ei tuonut mitään muuta kuin lisää tyhjyyttä. Pannu päästi kimeän kirkaisun ja nostin sen pois, kaataen höyryävää vodaa kuppiini.

Nostin molokotsaimukin ja otin pitkän siemauksen, mutta pysähdyin kesken kaiken ja ruikkasin sen takaisin astiaan. Tsai ei maistunut miltään. Ei, vaikka mä olin tehnyt sen huolellisesti ja vaikka se oli vahvaa ja mustaa kuin kahvi ja vaikka siinä oli ainakin kymmenen lusikallista sikuria. Mä laskin sen mukin tärisevästi ja melkein läikyttäen pöydälle, haluttomana ja aloin silmäillä edessäni lepäilevää Totuutta, jota papana ja emä olivat luultavasti hetkeä aikaisemmin selailleet ja nyt sen siihen hylänneet, varmaankin siinä toivossa, että mä alkaisin sivistyä sitä lukemalla tai jotain sellasta kalia.

Siinä seisoi huutavin kirjaimin: raiskaukset nousussa-nuorisojengit entistä vaarallisempia. Alempana oli pari hassua räps-räps-räpsäistyä kuvaa jostakin tselovekista ja sen tiedotuksen alta mä saatoin vidioida tiedon, että se tärkeän näköinen ja pyntätty oli sisäministeri, joka ei ollenkaan tykännyt tennareiden nykyisistä ajanviettotavoista. Sitten siinä oli joku huimasti ylöspäin siksakkaava käyrä töhrästynä ja joitain lukuja, vierellään pikkiriikkinen laatikko, jolla koetettiin ilmaista, miten suuri osa näistä poloisista uhreista oli ptitsoita ja miten suuri osa maltsikkeja.

Maltsikkeja oli vähemmän, paljon vähemmän, mutta kuvan alla luki sisäministerin jonkun avustajaveikkosen Totuuteen hyvinmuotoilluin lausein, että ne rikokset kohdistui yhä enemmän myös toisten jengien edustajiin. Se kaikki oli kulma 'selkeää kertomaa' siitä, että nuoret pikku tuhmurit oli käymässä entistä kurittomammiksi ja siten myös raaemmiksi, eikä niistä tulisi yhtään mitään muuta kuin sellintäytettä, ellei ne sitten ehtineet tappaa toisiaan ennen kuin miliisi sai ne kiinni jonkun kujeen parista.

Mulla oli yhtäkkiä jälleen tosi holotna ja niljakas ja paskanen olo ja mun tunkio oli kuiva ja karhee. Katsoin pöydälle leviteltyä lehtä ja sitten sen päällä lepäilleitä lapojani. Mä tunsin itseni bolnoiksi, enkä ihan hienoisesti ja se hämmensi mua. Ehkä mä todella olin sairas. Enhän mä muuten voinut tuntea itseäni sellaiseksi, ilman mitään syytä.

Se olo kuitenkin paheni ja mä nousin tuolistani hoippuen ja raahauduin takaisin omalle osastolleni, jossa romahdin nyt ei-niin-kutsuvalle pedilleni, josta puuttui päivä ä tehnyt mitään.

Koko sen päivän mä vietin ominnokkineni siinä asunnossa. Yleensä mä olisin tässä vaiheessa lähtenyt saapastelemaan jonkun uuden plastinkan toivossa keskustaan, mutta se ei jaksanut innostaa mua yhtään. Mä vaan makasin ljuukussani ja maailma mun ympärillä oli pysähtyny. Tai ei se nyt varsinaisesti voinut olla, koska mä saatoin kuulla etäisesti autobussien ja tavallisten hyrysysyjen ja ihmisten ääniä niiden vaellellessa päämäärättömästi ja ilottmasti päiväsaikaisilla, harmailla ulitsoilla omia maljenkeja ja tosi arkisia asioitaan miettien.

Joskus ehkä yhdeksän maissa iltaista aikaa mä sitten kuulin oviklitoriksen pirahduksen, joka erittäin vaativaisesti kehotti mua nousemaan jälleen kerran punkastani, johon olin linnoittautunut. Ja niin nousin, raahustaen ulko-ovelle ja avaten sen tavallisessa arkisessa päiväkostyymissani.

Siinä seisoi kolme nuorta maltsikkia, jotka mä tunsin erittäin harasoo. Mun drugani, pienet veljeni, kaikki herraansa tapaamassa. Georgie oli kaikkein lähimpänä, ollen kaikesta päätellen se, joka nappulaa oli innokkaasti painanut. Pete roikkui vähän kauempana kaiteessa ja Pim oli selkeästi hyvin keskittynyt johonkin pimimäiseen tuumaan, jota se toteutti työntämällä jotain karvaista mistä mä en ihan ottanut selvää yhdestä postiluukusta sisään. Niiden kaikkien gulliverit kääntyivät välitömästi oven avautuessa ja ilmeet jokseenkin venähtivät.

Tätä ilmestystä vidioidessani mä muistin, etten ollut lähettänyt sinä päivänä sanaa mun poisjäämisestä vetserin riennoista. "Etkö sä ole lähdössä tänään?" Georgie kysyi aika töksäyttäen ja tiesin sen katsovan mun päälläni olleita kuteita. Jostain syystä mä en virkannut mitään, vaan yksikertaisesti tuijotin sitä takaisin. Georgien glazit välähtivät terävästi.

"Mitä sulle on tapahtunut?" se kysyi ja tunsin miten mun pumppu hyppäsi, purskauttaen toveri verta kiertämään koko raatoon entistä tehokkaammin niin, että se sattui. Mistä se tiesi? Kuka muu siitä notsista oli kuullut? Mä halusin juosta, mutta mun nogani olivat taas käyneet heikoiksi ja uhkailivat, että jos tätä vielä jatkuisi, mä saisin jatakaa asiaani lattianrajasta.

"Hä?"

Georgie näytti hiukka hämmentyneeltä. "Sun litso", se totesi mua kohti viittilöiden, "Sulla on siinä aika pahannäköinen jälki."

"Erittäin harasoo ja tarkkaavainen huomio, veljeni", mä sanoin niin rauhallisesti kuin vain saatoin, "Mutta asia ei taida kosketella sua millään tavalla."

"Mutta", se yritti, "Mutta mitä on ta-?"

Mä tunsin vihan lämmittävän sisuskalujani. "Kuten jo pomiloin, se ole asiasi, Georgieboy", loin pahan sivusilmämulkauksen kahteen muuhun drugaani "Eikä kuulu kenellekään muullekaan teistä."

"Miksi et ole tulossa mukaamme, kaunis kasvinkumppalinimme?" Pete tiedusteli, työntyen Georgien ja sen huolella nojaileman ovenkarmin väliin, "Oletko sä hiukka bolnoi tai jotain?" Se saattoi nyt ihan oikeasti nähdä mun kalpean litsoni ja kulahtaneen olemukseni, ei niin erilaisen kuin niillä Korovan kulmilla ja eteisessä pesiytyvillä ja heikosti parittelevilla tselovekeillä, joiden suhde kokemusteehen ja kidiappiin ja keinolumeen oli hurauttanut terveen rajan yli aikoja sitten.

Mä tunnustelin oloani. Se oli totta, Peten arvaus nimittäin. Mä todella tunsin itseni tosi vetämättömäksi ja muhun sattui yhä. Ei ollenkaan sellainen tunnelma, jonka aikana haluaisi juoksennella ulkosalla, avoimen taivaan alla, saati sitten olla osa yöllistä pikku juhannustanssia. Mä värähdin, tullen päätelmääni. "Da", vastasin, "Oikeassa olette te."

"Et siis tule?" Pim älähti, saaden samalla puuhansa päätökseen ja löi luukun kiinni niin että se päästi gromkin rämähdyksen.

"Njet", sanoin, "Tää kaikki alkoi niin nopeasti, etten ehtinyt edes teille mitään ilmoittaa. Syy on kai tossa holotnassa ilmassa." Nämä kolme näyttivät pettyneiltä ja myrtyneiltä, joskin myös ymmärtäväisiltä.

"Mutta kai sä taas parin päivän päästä olet voimissasi?" Pete kysyi.

"Sitä en voi tietää, veljeni, mutta parasta toivon", vastasin ottaen mäkin tukea oviaukosta, tosin paljon raskaammin. Pete ja Georgie katsoivat toisiaan kulmat apeilla rutuilla kuin jotkut masentuneet, hemmotellut mopsit, joita niiden kotko ei ollut muistanut ruokkia kunnolla ja Pimille jäi vaihtoehdoksi vain sen omat nogat.

"Kyllä mä luulen, että sä siitä skoryi paranet", Georgie totesi "Ei se voi mitään pitkäaikaista olla."

Estin itseäni huokaisemasta syvään ja kuuluvasti. Mun oknoja oli taas alkanut pistellä erittäin salakavalasti, enkä ollut siitä ollenkaan mielissäni. "Ei, ei voi", mutisin tosi vaisusti, enkä tuntenut olevani sama, "Mut jos te nyt menette ja pidätte hauskaa ihan munkin puolestani?"

Georgie nyökkäili innokkaasti niin että gulliver pomppi ylös ja alas aika typerän näköisesti, joskin se loi muhun vielä hiukan huolestuneen katseen. Ei ne koskaan ennen olleet vidioineet Kertojaanne sellaisessa tilassa. "A vot", se luikautti, "Me poistumme, toivoen, että armoitettu Aleximme olisi seurassamme taas mahdollisimman skoryi."

Sitten mun drugani lähtivät nostelemaan takaisin ala-aulaan erittäin kovaäänisesti ja jäin ovelle nuokkumaan ja niiden häntiä katsomaan.

Georgie vilkaisi mua vielä kerran yhtä alemmalta tasanteelta, kuin seisoin. "Ilmeisesti liika hauska voi olla huonoks", se totesi, "Liika huvittelu villissä notsissa." Mä nyökkäsin ja se käänsi selkänsä dosvidaniat sanottuaan, lähtien romistelemaan portaita pitkin muiden perään. Se ei tiennyt, miten syvälle sen juuri oli tullut survaistua.


End file.
